<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my place by celestialfangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624064">my place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfangs/pseuds/celestialfangs'>celestialfangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfangs/pseuds/celestialfangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>komaru invites toko to her place after work. a confession becomes more than expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of the day at future foundation, komaru was on her way to toko’s desk. ‘heyy tokoo, how was your day?’ she said as she leaned on toko’s shoulders, to toko’s surprise she let out a light screech. ‘OMARU? D-don’t scare me l-like that!’ ‘oops, sorry’. ‘uhh I wanted to ask you if you had any plans after work’ komaru asked with a smile. ‘well I- no, not really’ toko had her new novel to work on but possibly hanging out with komaru would be much nicer, this could be her chance to get even closer to her. ‘well, do you maybe wanna come back to my place? We could order some diinner and uh well, hangout?’ komaru asked shyly. ‘y-yes, sure’ toko was playing with a strand of her hair. ‘great! You pack up, I’ll wait downstairs!’ ‘s-see you there’, Komaru ran off to the elevator. ‘well, I better not fuck this up’ toko thought to herself while packing her stuff in her bag. Walking out of the elevator she saw komaru rocking back and forth on her feet. ‘she looks so adorable’ toko thaught to  herself. ‘hey there you are, let’s go!’ komaru said as she grabbed toko’s wrist and took her outside. Komaru’s apartment wasn’t very far away and they arrived shortly. ‘well, this is my little space!’ komaru said as she turned the key to the front door. They entered the house and komaru took toko’s jacket, ‘make yourself at home! We can go order food soon, whatever you’d like’. Komaru guided toko to the living room that was a little bit of a mess. ‘oh sorry, I didn’t have time to clean up, I hope you don’t mind’ komaru was quite embarrassed ‘oh don’t worry, I’m used to it at my place’ toko said as she let out a quiet giggle. ‘we can sit down here’ komaru said as she flung herself onto the couch. ‘sooo what do you wanna eat? I’m up for anything’ ‘uh you choose komaru’ ‘no you’re the guest! Your choice!’ komaru said pointing at toko, her phone in the other hand. ‘then, pizza?’ ‘sure thing’ komaru started calling to order and they waited for a while chatting on the couch until the bell rang. After enjoying their meal they sat around wondering what to do. ‘komaru, I’m kinda cold’ toko said curled up, ‘oh, I’ll be right back!’ komaru ran out the room and quickly came back with thick blankets and threw one over toko. ‘here you go!’ ‘ghaAha’ toko frantically taking the blanket off her hair. ‘are you warm now?’ ‘yes.’ ‘come on give me some of it’ komaru threw herself against toko’s side, just under her head, snuggling against the soft blanket. ‘k-komaru what are you d-doing?’ toko was completely flushed. ‘is it okay if we cuddle? I mean were friends, that something friends do right?’ komaru asked as she looked up to toko noticing her red cheeks. ‘y-yeah I don’t mind but, a-are you sure that’s what friends do?’ toko’s mind was racing. ‘yeah and were both girls, it’s not weird or anything!’ komaru said happily while burying her face against the blanket and toko’s neck. ‘k-komaru if you think like that I’ll have to tell you something, but you’ll have to promise to not find me weird after.’ ‘just tell me toki’ toko grunted ‘komaru, you’re not making it easy with that nickname, well the thing is, I like women, more precisely you.’ Toko looked away from komaru as the words left her mouth. ‘I know’ komaru said, muffled by the blanket she was against. ‘w-what was that?’ toko asked confused. Komaru lifted her head off the blanket ‘I know! I invited you here because I like you too’ she said as she was making direct eye contact with toko. ‘I-I uh wait, really?’ toko asked confused. ‘of course silly, I just needed you to confess first’ ‘so, would you be my g-girlfriend?’ toko blushed again. Komaru cupped toko’s face with her hands looking directly at her ‘I’d love that more than anything, toko.’ Placing her hand behind komaru’s head, toko leaned in forward making their lips connect and embracing her. It lasted until both of them needed to catch their breath. Komaru giggled, ‘I love you toko’. Toko smiled brushing her hand through komaru’s greenish hair, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight. <br/>‘you wanna get to bed?’ komaru asked. ‘s-sure.’ Toko answered. <br/>Toko got herself from underneath the blanket and komaru lead her to her bedroom.<br/>The room was quite messy but organised, clothes thrown around on the ground and desk chair. ‘I don’t think I have any pyjamas that would fit you, toko, sorry about that’ ‘It’s okay, this shirt will do’. Toko took her place on the bed, komaru following, sitting next to her. ‘I can’t quite put my finger on it but I feel… weird right now’ komaru said after a little bit of silence. ‘m-me too’ toko replied, ‘i- I just, nevermind it would sound weird’. ‘no, tell me it’s okay’ komaru said moving her hand closer to hers. ‘i. I want to t-touch you, komaru’. Toko was slumped forward looking at komaru sideways, slightly anxious for komaru’s response. ‘that’s okay, if I get to touch you too’ komaru said as she placed her hand on toko’s shoulder. ‘y-yeah, that’s good’. Komaru lifted toko’s shirt and pulled it off gently then keeping toko’s arms up against the wall behind them. She started giving her small kisses on her face then moving down to toko’s neck and lightly biting a small spot and sucking a hickey onto it, making toko give out little whimpers. releasing her hands from toko’s arms, komaru unbuckles toko’s bra in one click, revealing her small but nicely rounded breasts. ‘you’re beautiful, toko’ ‘t-thank you, komaru’ toko’s heart was racing, longing for her now girlfriend’s touch. Reaching her head down, komaru started to suck on one of her nipples, fondling the other breast with her hand, then pinching her now hardened nipples which made toko squirm a little bit underneath her and giving komaru small soft whimpers. Moving her hand to toko’s panties komaru could feel she was already very wet but waited to touch her there for a moment. She guided herself down to toko’s inner thighs by kissing along her ribcage and tummy making toko more sensitive as she went further down. She gently spread toko’s legs apart after slipping off her panties. Moving her hands close to her vagina she felt the warmth emanating from toko’s body and the anticipation from her. She lightly brushed against the outer lips then lightly stroking her clit with her fingers which caused toko to move her hips slightly forward. Komaru laid down in front of her legs and started eating her out, starting out by licking gently then adding more pressure and speed making toko moans louder. She put her mouth around toko’s clit and started sucking on it while inserting two fingers inside since toko was dripping wet from the stimulation making her move her hips more and moaning even louder, grasping komaru’s hair in one hand and the other on one of her her breasts. Komaru kept thrusting her fingers faster an faster till she felt toko tighten around them, knowing she was about to cum she sucked on her clit harder one more time. Toko thrusted her hips against komaru’s mouth to ride out her orgasm while making it vocally clear she came. Her body collapsed down again, breathing heavily with her eyelids half-closed,  smiling. ‘thank you, komaru’.<br/> ‘I might have something more for you, toko’ komaru said as she cleaned her fingers off and walked towards her drawers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I bet you’ll enjoy this, if you’re up for it of course’ toko looked intrigued at komaru who revealed a strap-op from the drawer. Toko’s eyes widened in surprise but got slightly aroused by the size of it. ‘you want to?’ komaru asked, ‘y-yeah’ toko laid herself down putting a pillow under her head while komaru put on the strap.  As komaru made her way back to the bed toko requested something that took her by surprise. ‘uhm komaru I’d like to ask you something unusual’ ‘what is it?’ ‘could you.. blindfold me? I’ve fantasized about it for a while’ toko asked shyly. ‘of course I can do that If you want, I’ll go look if I have anything that would work’. Komaru started rummaging through her clothes and pulled out a long, thin black piece of fabric, ‘this’ll do!’. She got on her knees above toko and took toko’s glasses off then carefully tying the fabric, covering her eyes. ‘if there’s anything just tell me okay?’, toko nodded laying her head back comfortably on the pillow. Komaru looked down upon toko’s slim figure and lifted her legs up in the air. She positioned herself and brushed the lengthy purple strap-on between toko’s outer lips, stimulating her clit. ‘i-it’s big, he hehe’ toko remarked with a smile. ‘y-you can be rough with me, please, I like it that way’. ‘if you say so’ komaru responded while putting the purple dildo against her entrance and thrusting part of it inside in one smooth motion. Due to toko already dripping with wetness it slid in with ease despite it’s size, making toko let out a loud gasp and grasping the sheets underneath her. ‘hey let me know if it’s too much okay?’ ‘no, I want more, please komaru, fuck me roughly’ toko begged. Those words got komaru more aroused than ever so she set to fulfil her request. She started thrusting faster and faster while toko made it known she was enjoying it all, drool running from the side of her mouth. To toko’s surprise komaru pulled out, ‘hm?’ toko raised her head up, despite not being able to see. ‘toko, could you flip over? In this position I can’t put all of it in’ ‘oh mm’ toko quickly complied flipping herself over onto her stomach, hips raised up. Komaru grasped her hips to further raise them so she was in the perfect position, then squishing the soft cheeks that were now exposed to her. She inserted the shaft back in, now able to fit all of it in easily made toko resume releasing her sounds of pleasure. Komaru held her waist and started roughly pumping in and out, pulling toko’s ass against her with every thrust. She noticed toko’s braids hanging to the sides and decided to grab them ‘could I-‘ toko replied instantly ‘yes.. please, even… better’ while holding back her voice between each solid thrust. Komaru started tugging at her braids, causing toko to raise her head up high and making her go crazy. ‘so that’s what you like’ komaru said to herself quietly. She took both braids in one hand and started spanking toko’s pale cheeks causing her to cry out whimpers of pleasure till they were red whilst still roughly fucking her pussy. Komaru could hear in toko’s voice that she was very close so she focused again putting both hands around her waist and kept pulling her in with hard solid thrusts until toko bursted out into her orgasm burying her face in the bed sheets, letting out her loudest moan yet while her vagina tightened around the strap. Fluids started to drip down from it onto the bed and komaru slowly pulled out. Toko collapsed down on her side breathing heavily and unwrapping the blindfold, tossing it to the side. komaru joined by her side, cuddling her. After catching her breath toko got on top of komaru, pinning her arms on the bed and whispering into her ear: ‘your turn’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. your turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru got shivers all over her body, directly looking into toko’s eyes. the girl came down to kiss her, she allowed toko’s tongue in as she felt it brush against her lips. Meanwhile toko was caressing her still clothed breasts. ‘let’s get this off’ toko said as she broke the kiss and lifted komaru’s shirt off then releasing her bra which revealed her d-cup breasts with a slight bounce. Toko stared at them for a little bit, admiring komaru’s body before kissing her again while fondling her breasts. She started squishing and massaging komaru’s boobs and softly bit onto the tip of her ear which was an extremely sensitive spot for komaru. Feeling komaru squirm beneath her she decided to stimulate her more, now at her most sensitive region. Toko pushed her leg between komaru’s, pressing her knee against her panties and started rubbing against it. Quiet moans escaped komaru’s mouth which then got muffled out by toko kissing her, pressing their tongues against eachother again. When toko felt the wetness of komaru’s panties against her knee she broke off the kiss. ‘come switch around’ she proceeded to get off of komaru and sat down against the wall behind the bed ‘come sit on my lap, but take your panties off first’. Komaru eagerly followed her instructions  taking her now soaked panties off and sitting on toko’s thighs with her back facing toko. Toko embraced her and pulled her back against her, her head now resting on komaru’s shoulder. She started lightly biting on komaru’s neck, ‘I’m gonna mark you’. Komaru felt a shiver down her spine upon feeling the teeth on her neck, but enjoyed it none the less. One of toko’s hand grasped a breast and the other one went downwards. She parted komaru’s legs and started rubbing against her vagina. ‘wow, you’re so damn wet already, just from my knee’ she made her way down with her fingers and inserted 2 of them inside with ease. Komaru moaned when feeling toko’s long slender fingers slide into her. Toko repeatedly swirled, curled up and shoved her fingers in and out while rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand which made komaru moan louder than before. Komaru started rocking her hips and bending her back till toko felt fluids overflow her hand, she came. She swifty pulled out her fingers drenched in cum and inserted them into komaru’s mouth, ‘eat up, these fingers aren’t gonna clean themselves’. Komaru’s body had gone limp and she had to collect herself to get off of toko. ‘wow, you’re good’ she said with a tired but happy expression across her face. ‘you were amazing as well’ toko responded while giving her a tight hug. ‘I suppose it’s time for me to head out, it’s pretty late’ toko said as she released herself from komaru and reached for her clothes. ‘yeah, will you come over again sometime after work?’ ‘I’ll make sure to bring some toys of my own over if you don’t mind’ toko said with a grin on her face. <br/>Komaru  put her clothes back on and guided toko to the door. She gave her a kiss and said ‘goodnight dear, I’ll see you again soon’ ‘goodnight dear.’ Toko responded as she head off to home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>